We're Not Broken, Never Broken
by Fae 206
Summary: Within five years Kurt Anderson-Hummel has only seen his husband twice, but is the third time a charm or can a millionaire get in trouble for being with a male hooker? When the designer finds out that the love of his life is a prostitute can he help him out or will Blaine forever blame himself for Burt's death? Future set, canon based, not too naughty, ton of klaine: angst/fluff
1. Chapter 1 - The Third Time

**Note:**

Okay so I said I wasn't going to be starting any more stories and then I saw Pretty Woman and got inspired all over again orz. I've also had an awful day with a beyond terrible eBay buyer who claims that I owe them the money back because there's a rip in the envelope which you know they _could_ have done their damn selves. Anyway, umm negatives out of the way, I hope you enjoy this fic...any reviews would be appreciated and would most likely lead to a profile hit and maybe even some fanfic reviews of your own. - Fay

Also, the title was in reference to something that my RP partner (still very special to me) in a recently terminated relationship used to say a lot.

**We're Not Broken, Never Broken**

How had it all ended so badly? Well...not quite ended, that would require two signatures on that stupid _stupid_ form, but...vanished. It was a few days before Christmas during their third year of marriage and the two had just graduated a few months ago from amazing universities. Kurt from Parsons and Blaine from NYADA. More than that they had both started jobs that had offered them hope for an _amazing_ future.

That was before everything had gone wrong, before all the happiness and joy just seemed to crumble away and be replaced with the kind of depressing emptiness no one wanted to think about.

There had been a fire.

One day when Blaine was helping out at Hummel Tires, a man had come in, some kind of homophobic arson and he had lit the place on fire.

This man, though there was still one person who fought against this fact, had caused for Burt Hummel to die.

The one person who didn't believe this was in fact attempting to blame himself for the death of the great man, someone who had helped him a lot through the years, his step-father. The saddest thing however was that no matter how much Kurt had tried, he couldn't break through and then...one day he had just left with signed divorce papers being left on the table in Kurt's design room.

There were only a few things he had taken with him aside from a bag full of clothes and none of those could help. No ID, no credit card, no phone, no car keys, nothing that could help the man who had been told by everyone that he was innocent and that made Kurt's heart break from the inside.

He had met his husband twice since that had happened, twice in five years.

The first was quite an obvious one, Blaine had turned up at Kurt's first big runway show about three months after it had happened and stood at the back of the crowds and Kurt, Kurt had damn well jumped off of the stage when he had spotted him and attempted to chase him down but...those weren't the types of shoes that helped.

He had asked around and people had said that the man was under the name of Biff Weathersby. He hadn't managed to get any more details than that.

The second, the second had happened when he had met with a man who wanted to have the measurements and tailoring done at the business office, which required a flight in a private plane. He wasn't a date, as much as it damn well hurt Kurt didn't date because he couldn't move on or get unglued from the man who had captured his heart during that staircase meeting.

He had gone into the bathroom to...relieve himself when, about eighteen months after the fashion show Kurt had been interrupted by a bathroom janitor and his very curly hair and that man, that man...as much as Kurt hated to deny it and as good as shoes were, he was too scared of rejection to chase after the man and he regretted it. He had gone through the system to find out his name, Jim Granger, and when he had put the clues altogether they had led him to an apartment shared with two other guys.

He didn't understand whether it was amnesia or not but this was twisted.

They could have had it all, they could have had a good house and a kid or two and a happy and stable marriage like they had both dreamed of and now not only did Kurt not have his dad he was missing the most important element of his life, Blaine.

The twenty eight year old was tired, he had forced himself to focus on work and because he was extremely good at his work he had gained the status of a very wealthy millionaire, but he would trade it all away to be with Blaine. He sighed as he stopped in New York and even inside of the limo he felt something, a spark.

"Kent," he called out to the driver, "I think I'll...walk home,"

Why did he feel so weird? But just then...out of the corner of his eye he had seen something, the drive was arguing with him and Kurt shook his head.

"Just let me out for a moment, I saw some..."

What did he see though, he had seen a bar and a lot of people and then just someone with a... why did that make any difference anyway, he had been thinking about Blaine and he had been thinking about himself and he just needed to get out of the car right now. "Damn it Kent! Stop this thing!" he yelled out before Kent slammed on the brake.

Pulling over to the side Kurt got out of the car and Kent called after him,

"Mr. Hummel...I wouldn't go out there if I were you, this street isn't..."

Kurt ignored him before he hustled to the place where there was the bar and standing up in very...very sexy clothing was a gigolo. Not the kind that Brody had been, but god...the designer noticed the tension within the sex worker's body before he raised his head and gazed into those honey-amber eyes.

"Do you remember me?" he forced himself to ask as if it needed to be said, maybe if this was who he thought it was then they had amnesia.

"Yeah," the man replied in the same tone, "Do you want to make me an offer or will your husband mind?" he asked, turning to the side and running a pierced tongue (god did that remind Kurt of his younger self) over his lips.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "Isn't that up to you to decide?"

Those honey-amber eyes flickered open a little, "Boyfriend?"

Kurt took a deep breath, realizing that he was being watched, "Let me make it simple for you, my heart has always been attached to one man and..." he had to take a deep breath, "I'm looking at him right now...still in," he laughed as he stared at the male whore, "all his Warbler glory."

Blaine looked away as if embarrassed and Kurt looked up at him.

"How much for the night?" he asked as Blaine took a deep breath.

"Kat is in charge of all the details," he said as Kurt nodded, "but I guess I can give you an hour for about...three hundred"

Blaine walked forwards as a lot of the other people around him started applauding this, "Looks like Jimmy's got the big dog for the night. Got lots there right Jimmy-O"

Kurt slowly put his hand in Blaine and let his fingers slip in between as they went to the limo.

"Take us...somewhere discrete," Kurt nodded as Kent gave Blaine a look over and then nodded silently as he got into the drivers seat.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Change in Vernacular

**Note:**

So, I think on my fanfics that I'm going to start waiting for a review or two before updating them, it's not to be mean or rude or anything but I think the reason people don't review is that I don't give them enough time to review but I do thank the people who have already added this to favorites and alerts and don't worry the old Blaine is in there too but there's a lot of backstory that Kurt has to sort through.

**Chapter Two :: A Change in Vernacular**

Kurt looked at the man who was still his husband, _still_ his husband despite how long it had been since they had seen each other and noticed his eyes scanning the private restaurant where people were staring at him and the alluring clothing he was wearing. He just looked so nervous, this was a formal restaurant and he was in a tight leather vest, tiny white shirt with rips and very very tight leather pants which were decorated with spikes and rips and some gold (FAKE!) jewels which spelled out 'hot ass'.

"Would you like to borrow my coat?" he asked before Blaine shook his head, trying to keep his cool as the wait staff stared at him disapprovingly.

"Don't this place have a dress code?" he asked, his hand trembling against the table as Kurt took in that change of accent. "I should..."

"Listen, if you go I'm just going to chase you so it'd be better to relax, I'm a share owner in this restaurant so it's okay for you to be here, what would you like to eat?" Kurt surveyed the man he still loved once again and noticed how skinny he was, "You always liked steak,"

"What do you want me to eat?" the gigolo asked looking into Kurt's eyes as if it were a challenge, "Look this some kind of joke or something? Something to make me feel foolish to get some kind of fucking revenge, 'cause I swear to ya I could have got..."

Kurt reached out and took one of Blaine's hands, noticing the contrast between the lack of ring on Blaine's hand and the wedding ring still on Kurt's finger, he held it with both of his own. "This isn't a joke and I'm not trying to get revenge, I just know that people at this place," he gestured to how alone they were, "won't gossip, look I'd really like you to take my co-"

"I'm no thief," he said looking away, "I ain't no thief and I can't pay for this kind of lux'"

"Can you blame me for wanting a meal with my husband?" Kurt asked noticing the awkwardness in the other man, "You've changed," he commented with a small, thoughtful smile as Blaine attempted to wriggle out of Kurt's grasp.

"What of it!?" the curly haired male asked, his eyes narrowing, "Look I'm not a simple call girl ya know, I happen to be good at this biz. Most guys just..."

"I'm not like most guys am I?" Kurt asked as a waiter came over and Kurt smiled at the younger man.

"Mr. Anderson-Hummel," the man asked as Blaine's eyes widened slightly, "Can I get you and your...friend something to start with?"

Blaine could just tell that the waiter was staring at him as if he were some kind of rancid meat or a dog with rabies or something. He saw Kurt gesture for him to go ahead and Blaine tossed the menu down, "Ya know, I don't want shit from this place," he protested as Kurt stared at him curious as to know what had happened, this was so different from the Blaine he had known and fallen in love with.

"Well you're here," Kurt said in a pleasant manner, "Henri, I'd like to introduce my husband," he said as Blaine shuffled in the seat and Henri let out a gasp in shock, "We haven't seen each other in...quite a few years actually so why not bring us meal for two set B?" The waiter nodded, "And can we keep this quiet?"

"Of course," Henri nodded before Kurt selected a wine and Blaine mumbled that he wanted just a glass of water instead.

"It's a shame you know," Kurt chuckled awkwardly as he saw Blaine attempt to not maintain eye contact, "I really wanted to see that wedding ring on your finger, who did you sell it to? Is there a way that..."

Blaine frowned, shooting a glare for a few seconds at the man he had left, "I ain't sold that ring" he commented before reaching a hand to a chain he was wearing and unclipped it to show that the wedding ring had been under the shirt, "You want it back? It's my most precious..."

"I'm not a thief either," Kurt replied before looking at him, "This whole...vernacular thing, is it just an act? Is it just that that's how the men you..."

"No act," Blaine replied closing his hand around the ring before putting it securely around his neck, "I mean, it started out you know like an act, some kind of trick for the johns, but after using it for near two years it's part of me now."

"And drugs?" Kurt asked as the black haired former lead singer looked away awkwardly.

"Kills the pain," he shrugged, "and not all the crap you're thinking, it's just...didn't have anywhere to go after that janitor pos,"

"Well I'm disappointed," the designer said softly as Blaine wrapped one arm around him for protection.

"I ain't gonna..."

"That I didn't help you, that you didn't think it wise to just try to contact me, I would have..."

"I may look like this!" Blaine snapped gesturing to his clothes, "but I don't take charity especially from those I killed and I wanted to contact you, been making those damn calls for years and then hanging up but I don't deser-"

"I've been waiting for you," Kurt replied as the gigolo's eyes widened in surprise, "I've been waiting for five years...over five years for you to come home."

"Fucking dreaming," Blaine rolled his eyes as the first dish was served, French baguette with some cheese, "Hey, thanks," Blaine nodded to Henri as he nodded uneasily, the water placed in front of him, "Why would you wait for someone who fucking failed you."

Kurt broke off some bread and placed it on Blaine's plate.

"Because I love you and yes even now I love you, your my soulmate. So, what is so wrong with me?" a small laugh, "that you don't want to come back."

"I been thinking about it ya know, wanting to come back, it's just time slips away it's like a fucking hour..."

"Listen to me, I want more than anything for you, any version of you, to come home and be with me again." Blaine rolled his eyes, "So this Kat she some kind of...female pimp?"

"I'm under contract that I bet you don't give shit about really," Blaine swore, "It's a seventy thousand dollar buy to get me out."

"Seventy thousand dollars huh?" Kurt asked as he bit on the bread and gestured for Blaine to do the same, "Okay, done. Does it have to be cash, I think I could get cash with a day or two."

"Fucking crazy you know," the shorter man bit into the bread and smiled softly, it was really delicious and Kurt took comfort in that, he could finally see his soulmate smiling again, "Why?"

"I just want my husband back, any and all of him that I can get,"

"I left you papers," Blaine looked away.

"Which I haven't signed so legally we're married..." there was a deep breath and Kurt then asked another question, "So Jimmy's your stage name right?"

"Jimmy Olsen," Blaine replied and Kurt paused about to ask another question but Blaine cut in before that, "So why would you drop that kind of dough. Why would you want to help the guy who killed your dad."

Kurt paled and shook his head, "I just want that life we dreamed of, that life we planned to live together and twenty-seven isn't too old for that Blaine, plus many spouses pay off the others debts."

"Fucking dreaming," Blaine sighed again rolling his eyes but pushed forwards the card, "That's how to get in hold with Kat, don't wear this rich kind of stuff and come in a taxi so she doesn't hike up the charges and put additional fees on."

"I'll pay anything," Kurt nodded holding the small card, "as long as you want to come home with me, do you?"

There was silence before Blaine breathed out weakly,

"More than anything"

The two shared a smile at that point as Kurt picked up Blaine's hand, not giving a shit where it had been and kissed it delicately, "I love you Blaine,"

Silence

Kurt started to get scared with all of this, "do you?"

"Yeah, yeah, love you too."


End file.
